Insanity of the Damned
by V-Vendetta
Summary: Naruto and his team are back. They are putting a plan into action, one that will rock the ninja world! M rating for lemons, character death, cussing, and gorey scenes.
1. There's a storm coming

You've stuck with me through Laughter of the Damned. You were there for me when I announced the Itsy Bitsy Spider. You've asked for a sequel, and here it is. I present to you the sequel to the LOTD. I give you...The Insanity of the Damned. Enjoy this first chapter. The flashbacks won't be written in italics simply because the flashbacks are the majority of the story.

-V

* * *

Rain poured down upon the village of Konoha, thunder rumbling and lightning soaring in the sky. Ibiki glared at the opponent across from him, standing right beside the grave of Anko Mitarashi, whom had died on a mission to Kiri, exactly one year ago that day. "Why? Why did you do this? What can you gain from Konoha's destruction?" His opponent let out a chuckle, a grin crossing his features as his fangs gleam in the moonlight. Red eyes with slitted pupils gazed at Ibiki's as a clawed finger reached up to scratch whiskered cheeks.

**"The question is: Why not? What can I gain from staying? Keep doing missions for some senile old fool? Keep coming home only to find out your loved one passed away or was killed on a mission? Why suffer through all of that? I'm giving you a choice. You can go with me along with the others, or you can stay here and die with your city. Hell, the Hokage monument is all but destroyed, and the Hokage's office is rubble. Everyone that's smart is siding with me and my army. Anyone that's staying will be dead by dawn. You included, Morino. You raised me well, but I'm embracing my demon self. I'm taking back what belongs to me and the demons." **Naruto spoke, as he licked his lips. His outfit was drenched in blood, and his claws were soaked in the innocent and the damned of Konoha. He had been on a killing spree, and Ibiki was next on his list.

"Naruto, I raised you better than this! You were supposed to be fighting for all that was good and pure in the world! Anyone who sides with you is a murdering psychopath. You must be stopped!" Ibiki took a step forward, kunai raised only for Naruto to start laughing. "What's so funny?"

**"Just the fact that you think you're going to stop a jinjuriki that has 8 out of 9 tails. That's cute." **Naruto's smirk grew as he tilted his head to the side, as if studying him. Time seemed to slow down, as Naruto began to think back to how they got to that point.

* * *

_Flashback to 11 months and 29 days ago..._

Naruto let out a growl, dodging a swift kick from Ino, before ducking under some kunai Shikamaru had thrown. He quickly dispersed into smoke, swirling around the two as he quickly reformed, grabbing Ino's wrist as he pulled her forward, slamming his knee into her gut. She substituted out for a log, however, as she appeared behind him, trying to slam her foot over his head. He rolled out of the way, backflipping to avoid Shikamaru's shadow technique. Getting struck in the back, Naruto turned, dodging another attempt from Ino, catching her hand as he slammed his palm towards her midsection.

Ino aimed a strike at Naruto's side, who let go of her wrist to dodge the attack, and while this was in process, Ino dodged the attack from Naruto. Anko's last look in her eyes before she died played in her mind, fueling her rage. She lashed out, striking at Naruto from every direction, always moving. Only due to training and his demon eyes was Naruto able to deflect and dodge most of the attacks. Most, that is. Ino slammed her knee into his stomach, before slamming her hands over his head, sending him toppling to the ground. While he was recovering, she leaped into the air and slammed her foot down.

Naruto recovered, grabbing her foot as he stopped her momentum, realizing she could have taken off his head. He growled, throwing her off as he muttered, "This ends now. Shikamaru! She's falling into that state of anger. Think you can get ahold of her?" He grunted, dodging a kunai from his blonde partner. She had begun to have these episodes during training where she would fall into a fit of rage, intent on killing the people responsible for Anko's demise. However, due to Naruto and Shikamaru being her teammates, she couldn't tell the difference between reality and her anger, and she struck out at them. This had been occurring for about a month now, and Naruto had been trying to figure out a way if there was a way to stop this. Besides pills, Naruto only had the option of knocking her unconscious while her father searched her mind and tried to help. However, before he started, he was always kicked out by her subconscious.

"Yeah, I can." Shikamaru did his family jutsu, as he muttered, "Shadow style: Shadow possession jutsu!" His shadow extended from his body, traveling towards Ino. She growled, jumping away from the shadow, dodging the arms of Naruto as she lashed out, striking towards his midsection. Naruto dodged, as he formed a T with his hands. Clones filled the area, as two of them rushed Ino, attempting to grab her. She quickly disposed of them, before the other clones began to attack. Naruto made a motion with his hand to Shikamaru, who canceled the jutsu. The clones would be enough to wear her out, so they hoped.

Ino let out a yell of anger and pain, a few tears falling down her cheeks as she quickly roundhouse kicked a clone, before jumping up in the air and throwing kunai down in a hail of metal. Clones were vanishing left and right, and Ino was showing no signs of slowing down. She landed, throwing exploding tags towards them, watching as they exploded into smoke and thin air. The training ground was filled with kunai, shuriken, and several scorch marks from said explosions. She was panting, wiping sweat from her brow as she looked around, realizing she was surrounded. She let out a smirk, as she drew sebon needles, eight within her fingers. She had began to specialize in poison and more deadly methods since Anko died. "Poison art: Raining Death technique!" She jumped up into the air again, letting the sebon needles go as they imbedded themselves in several clones, watching as they all exploded, the explosion creating a chain reaction. Within moments, the clones had all vanished. She landed, victorious against the 'enemies', yet out of breath, and borderline exhausted.

Naruto saw this, and walked over to her slowly and calmly. She turned, narrowing her eyes as she attempted to punch him. However, due to her being almost unconscious, the punch held little strength. Her fist hit Naruto's face, before it traveled down and clutched at his chunin vest. He pulled her close to him, as he picked her up in his arms, and began walking towards the village. Shikamaru walked beside him as he let out a yawn, "This was troublesome. Always is."

"Yeah, I know Shika. I know. I don't know what else to do, okay? I'm going to talk to the Fox later on and see if she has any solutions. But enough of that. I'm going to take her home, lay her down, and have a few clones guard her. How's the plan coming along?" He asked sniffing, craving a cigarette. Shikamaru glanced at his friend, his face completely serious.

"It's coming along. We've got the support from Teuchi and his daughter, Shino, Kakashi, Gaara, Temari, and Ten-Ten. Neji, Rock Lee, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, and Kiba are apparently sticking with the village. Now, how long until we strike?" Shikamaru asked, his voice low as they passed by villagers.

"About another year or less. Depending on how long it takes us to get ready." Naruto replied, as he turned to the right, heading towards his house. He walked up the steps, looking at Shikamaru, "Would ya mind?" Shikamaru sighed, opening the door as Naruto went inside, laying Ino down on their bed. He exited, closing the door as he stepped back outside, a cigarette in his mouth. He lit it, inhaling as he gazed up at the setting sun.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, leaning against the railing as he gazed at his long time friend.

"There's a storm coming. A storm made by the broken hearted, the damned, the scorned, and those who want revenge against those who they thought they could trust. We will gather followers, you know. And together, we shall take back what's ours. Kyuubi said that when I'm powerful enough, I can give you and Ino demon qualities, or turn you into demons yourselves, should you desire it. You guys are my family, and if I'm immortal, I want my family to be as well."

Shikamaru let out a small groan, as he sighed, "Troublesome. Alright, well, when the time comes, I'll let you know what I decide. For now, I'm going to go visit Ten-Ten. We have plans for tonight anyhow. Later, Naruto." He turned and walked down the stairs, heading towards the local restaurant owned by Choji and his parents.

Naruto meanwhile had continued to smoke his cigarette, the shadows falling as night befell the village of Konoha. He dropped the stub to the ground, stomping on it as he doused the flames of the cancer stick. While one flame was extinguished, another one began to grow in the hearts of Naruto and his followers, who were intent on taking what was rightfully (in their minds) theirs.

* * *

The next day, Naruto had awoken to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and orange juice. He groaned, covering his eyes at the sunlight that poured through the window. He rolled over to the side, before getting out of bed. He scratched his stomach, yawning loudly as he walked out towards the kitchen. His gaze fell upon Ino making breakfast in one of his shirts, humming a song to herself. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck. "Morning, love."

She giggled, leaning into his embrace, "Morning, Naru-kun. How did you sleep?" She flipped a pancake, as she turned to set the table, rubbing her ass up against his member. He repressed a groan, as he helped her set the table, pinching her ass before he backed up against the counter.

"Eh. Tossed and turned all night. That's why I slept on the couch for the most part. Around 4 this morning I came into the bedroom. Did I wake you?" He murmured in her ear, nipping at it slightly. She turned around, pressing herself up against him, kissing him gently.

"No love, you didn't. I was tossing and turning as well. I didn't have my mate beside me. That, and.." She trailed off slightly, her eyes downcast, "I had a dream about her again." She clung to Naruto, who rubbed her back soothingly.

"I miss her too, Ino. All we can do is take our revenge on anyone we see fit. That, and we can live everyday for her. Now come on, she wouldn't want us sad." He tilted her head up, kissing her gently as he grabbed a strip of bacon, "C'mon, open up, sunshine." Ino let out a small giggle and opened up, allowing Naruto to feed her the food. They ate their food in peace, getting ready for the day. Entering the shower, they washed their bodies and then proceeded to fuck each other, then rinsing the smell of sex off them with another shower. "I love you Ino." He said, kissing her nose as he dried her off.

"I love you too, Naru-kun." She replied, as she bent over, grabbing a pair of panties as she slid them on. Naruto shook his head at her teasing, grabbing a pair of boxers as he slid them on. They each got dressed for the day, Naruto retaining his look that he had been wearing for over a year: Boots, military pants, a shirt and the jacket with the sign of the Saints. Ino had changed her look since Anko had died. She sported a purple tank top and instead of a skirt she sported purple pants, kunai pouch attached to her hip and wraps covering her knuckles and forearms. Naruto had bandages wrapped around his hands as well, and in respect to Zabuza, had a mask composed of bandages that he slipped on everyday whether it be for training or a mission. He took it off only when he was alone with Ino, or when he needed it off. Ino said it made him look sexier, so he kept it on.

He pulled her close, giving her a bear hug as he kissed her lips, before he slipped on the mask. "Ready babe?" Receiving a nod he grabbed Kubikiribōchō, as they left the house they occupied. Naruto locked it up behind him as they traveled to the Hokage's office, getting ready for their mission to protect the Waterfall ninja Shibuki, leader of the village. Asuma, Gaara and Shikamaru were probably there already, so Naruto and Ino had to pick up the pace.

Arriving at the Hokage's office they were met with the rest of their team, Shibuki, and Team 7. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Choji are gazed as the two entered the room. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, "Welcome, you two. Just as a precaution, Team 7 will be joining you as back-up on this mission. I hope there won't be any...problems?" She asked firmly, her eyes planted solely on Sasuke and Gaara, knowing that the former Sand ninja took Sasuke's arm. They both sensed this and shook their heads no. "Good. Pack your stuff, you're leaving at noon. You're dismissed."

Shibuki rose an eyebrow before leaving, while Team 7 left, Kakashi giving Naruto a smile. "Right then." Asuma said, walking out of the door while his team followed suit. Tsunade felt her nose twitch, as she grabbed the bridge of her nose. She just knew something was going to happen on this mission, and she prayed to Kami that it wouldn't be like Kiri. Ino was still damaged by that, and so was Naruto, but he could handle the pain. She obviously couldn't, having to console the girl when she was training her, or when she came knocking on her door in the middle of the night, crying and Naruto was out patrolling. Tsunade had assigned him to patrol Konoha certain nights of the week just for some extra cash. He may only be a Chunin, but the boy could handle himself. She reached into her drawer, pulling out a bottle of sake, intending on drowning the headache as Shizune came in and gave her some more paperwork. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

There, how about that? Naruto's plan is underway, and their first mission will be with Team 7. I wonder how that will turn out. What do you guys want to see in this next chapter? Leave your idea's!

-V


	2. Lemons and Dai

Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy. I will be updating this one more than any others so I can get this story on track and so that the followers from LOTD can find this one. And here we go! I'm trying to make Naruto less omniscient than I did last time around.

-V

* * *

Team's 10 and 7 were currently leaving the village of Konoha, heading towards the Waterfall village of their client, Shibuki. Team 10, were the more alert and ready of the two, always scanning the area for trouble. Team 7, however was easily identifiable as the more relaxed group. Shibuki didn't say anything aloud, but he disliked that they weren't on their guard as much as they should be. The only one of Team 7 that would be was their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke was walking in front of them, the left sleeve of his shirt holding nothing but air. Sakura, forever and always his number one fangirl and personal whore, was right beside him, tending to his every need. Choji, a little behind them was currently thinking about what to make for their dinner, as he munched on a bag of chips. Team 7 seemed like a pisspoor team, but they could handle their own when the time called for it.

Naruto's eye twitched, as he listened to Sakura fawn over Sasuke. '_Shouldn't she have gotten past this by now? I mean seriously!' _He repressed a sigh as he grabbed Kubikiribōchō, swinging it around. Ino looked over, watching as Sakura edged away from the sword, despite it being no where near her. Her lips curved up into a smirk, as she leaned closer to Naruto. He wrapped his arm around her protectively, sheathing the sword from the previous owner. His cerulean blue eyes flecked with red gazed forward, as his ears picked up on things rustling around in the forest. Being paranoid, he automatically assumed the worst, and that was that the teams were being followed. "Hey Asuma-Sensei, when are we stopping for a break?" He asked, looking up at the sun. It was almost dark, and the sun was setting.

"Right about now." Asuma replied, as they stopped walking. He continued walking a little inside the forest, until they came upon the clearing that was suitable for camp. Asuma turned as he let out a chuckle, his team already beginning to set up camp. They knew the drill, and it seemed Kakashi's team did as well. Naruto let out a groan of discomfort as he set down Kubikiribōchō. "Come on Naruto, surely you're not getting old carrying that thing around?" Asuma joked, poking fun at his blonde student. Naruto didn't reply as Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji and himself went to get wood. Sasuke was left with helping set up tents.

The council tried to leave Sasuke at Konoha, but who would they replace him with on Team 7? For now, they had to allow Sasuke to stay, but him only have one arm would take its toll on the ninja community. Soon, he would just be a normal citizen, his chakra and Sharingan sealed away. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, as they gathered wood. "About time we stopped. I'm starving, and dying for a nap."

"You're always dying for a nap, Shikamaru." Choji replied, his arms full of wood. It was true though, he was starving as well and would rather be back at home at the restaurant. He was thinking about leaving Team 7 to pursue his true dream: His dream of cooking and owing a restaurant like his parents. When he got back to the village, he would talk to Lady Tsunade about it.

Gaara gathered his wood in silence, while Naruto scanned the area for any hostiles. Seeing none, he sighed turning to his friends. "Alright guys, let's head back. The girls should have dinner done by now."

"But Sasuke's with them." Choji said, missing the joke.

"Like I said, the girls should have dinner done by now." Naruto let out a chuckle as the other three did, making their way back to camp. In the bushes a few feet away, two people peered out from underneath, gazing at the four ninja. The time to strike would be soon, when they were asleep. Naruto dropped off his wood as the others put theirs in a pile next to his, and soon a fire was made and dinner was being prepared. "Mm. Smells great guys." He commented, his stomach growling.

Ino rolled her eyes, grabbing his bowl and her bowl of soup. "Eat up." She smirked, as she handed him his food. He took it gratefully, nodding as he began to eat. Within minutes everyone else was eating their food, Sasuke having a bit of problem due to having one arm. One of the last remaining Uchiha's let out a growl, feeling helpless as he almost lost his soup by knocking it over. He caught it at the last moment and breathed a sigh of relief. He avoided the eyes of everyone who gazed at him, as he continued to eat his dinner with whatever dignity he had.

Soon they began to get ready for bed, as Naruto set up his cot. He laid out his sleeping bag and unzipped it, awaiting for Ino to get into bed. She laid down, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing. "What's wrong, babe?" She asked, snaking her hands around his shoulders. She began to massage his neck slowly, working against the knots and tension he had.

"Oh you know. The usual. Paranoid." Came the gruff reply as he leaned into her touch. He let out a small groan, moving his neck around with her hands. He turned around, pushing her down on the cot as he kissed her gently. "Ino, I love you. I will never leave you and I will always protect you." He kissed her again, pressing himself against her.

"I love you too, Naru-kun. And I'm glad you will." She giggled, kissing him back as she slid her hand down his chest, heading towards his boxers. Her hand wrapped around his member as she began to fondle and tug at it, trying to get him aroused. Naruto not wanting to be outdone, quickly unclasped her bra, his hands massaging her breasts, his tongue flickering out against her nipple. She repressed a moan, as she bit her lip. Naruto lips curved up into a smirk as he began to suck softly on her left nipple, while with his thumb and index finger he massaged the other one gently. Ino closed her eyes, feeling herself moisten as she jacked off her lover.

He growled lowly, as he moved to the other nipple, his hand trailing down her stomach as he reached inside her panties, rubbing her womanhood. He kissed her deeply to silence her from moaning, as he toyed with her. She slipped down his boxers, writhing underneath him as she moved her hand faster on his pole. He kept kissing her, as he slid his index finger before pulling out. He kept doing this, teasing her before he started to finger her. He grinned as he whispered in her ear, "Having problems love? You seem a little moist." She didn't reply as she glared at him before she jacked him off faster, increasing her speed. He let out a quiet groan, shaking his head. "Fuckin' tease." He removed his finger, sliding down her panties before positioning himself before her entrance. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready, babe." She whispered, winking. Naruto chuckled, sliding into her. She bit down on his neck as she let out a quiet, muffled moan. He inhaled, never really anticipating for how hard she bit. He started to slowly move in and out of her, intent on making love to her that night. Her fingernails clawed down his back, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting his thrusts with her own. Naruto closed his eyes as he started to thrust faster, the cot shaking ever so slightly. She bit her lip, whimpering as she felt him move inside of her. She loved the feeling he gave her, whether it was sex, or just cuddling. He made her feel so loved and protected. She was his, and he was hers. No one was going to take him away from her. She had already lost one lover, she wasn't going to lose another.

The thrusts increased as sweat began to form on their bodies. Together, as one, they continued to move in harmony as they expressed their love and lust for each other. Naruto moved his lips along Ino's neck, while she hastily slammed her hips against his, coming closer to her climax. "I'm close." He whispered out, as she nodded. Soon they were both reaching their limit more and more, until finally, she let out a small whimper crashing her lips into his to keep from moaning out, her juices flowing down onto their sleeping bag. He grunted, pulling out as he blew his load. She giggled, licking it up as she kissed him on the lips gently.

"Can we go to sleep now, Naru-kun?" Her eyes drooped as she let out a quiet yawn. Naruto nodded, pulling her into his arms as they fell asleep almost as soon as their head hit the pillows.

The next day, Naruto awoke bright and early and got dressed, making sure that Ino was sleeping peacefully, exiting the tent as he began to make breakfast. The sun was beginning to rise, and everyone was still sleeping. He made eggs, bacon, sausage and some hashbrowns. He grinned, setting their food on plates as he began to eat his. The fork never even reached his mouth when out of the forest came a kunai. Naruto jumped out of the way, holding his fork like a weapon as he calmly set his food down. He sniffed and muttered, "Why can't I ever have a good breakfast?" Three more kunai followed in the originals wake, as Naruto dodged them, jumping to the side. "I don't want to wake the others so..." He trailed off, creating the infamous T sign with his hands, "Shadow clone jutsu." Five clones quickly burst into existence as the original commanded them, "Try to sneak up on the enemies who are out there. Be quiet about it, got it?" The clones nodded and silently ran off into the forest, attempting to find their enemies.

Naruto drew Kubikiribōchō, walking towards the forest as several of the clones were dispersed The ninja that destroyed them was around 5'8, somewhat muscular, and was a former Waterfall ninja. Naruto narrowed his eyes, increasing his speed as he jumped into the forest, heading towards his assailant. He drew his sword, slashing down towards the enemy, who countered and jumped back. "Who are you?" The ninja called out, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Naruto. And who are you?" Naruto replied, swinging Kubikiribōchō. He eyed his opponent with a slight spark of interest. He hadn't had a good fight in awhile, and his blood lust was slowly rising. This pathetic meatsack would be a good exercise to train how well he would do with the powers of the two tails. A smirk crossed his features as he waited.

"I am Dai. And this is where you die. Me and my partner, Hisoka have been instructed to take out Shibuki before he returns to Waterfall. No one will stand in our way. We also saw that beautiful blonde bitch you've been holding so close to your figure. It would be a shame if something happened to her." A lecherous grin followed by a perverted look in Dai's eyes appeared, as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she is my beautiful blonde bitch, but you have something in common with all the other guys she doesn't date." He replied somewhat boredly, looking up at the sky. Birds filled the sky as they migrated to another tree, obviously being startled off by something. Or someone. He narrowed his eyes, thinking it was Hisoka. He created a few more clones, to prepare himself.

"And what's that?" Dai asked, a smirk crossing his features as he looked at the clones with interest. This kid had a lot of chakra, and he was strong, that was for certain. But where did he get all his power from?

Silver glinted off the sun as ninja wire wrapped itself around Dai's neck and tightening, effectively severing his head from the rest of his body. Ino landed behind him, kicking the body away as the head dropped to the ground. "They're all dead." She said proudly, as she stood up straight. "And Hisoka is currently being interrogated by Kakashi. They were after Shibuki all right. Looks like this mission just went up in ranking. It went from a D, to at least a C. Maybe higher depending on how many other ninja we face and how powerful they are. But these chumps? They were nothing." She walked over to Naruto, planting a kiss on his lips as she smiled, "Come on, Naru-kun. We got work to do and not a whole lot of time to do it."

Naruto blinked, before nodding, not really getting what she meant. Was she referring to their plan? To the mission? He let out a sigh as he muttered, "Troublesome blonde."

"What was that, Naru-kun?" She asked in a deadly sweet voice that promised trouble.

"Nothing dear. Come on, let's get back to the others." Came the hasty reply.

* * *

Well there's chapter 2 and with a lemon for you! Hey, I'm a rhymer! Regardless, things are slowly moving into motion. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

-V


	3. Naruto's Risky Plan

Here's chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy.

-V

* * *

They arrived at their destination, with Team 7 breathing a sigh of relief. Team 10 on the other hand were on alert, eyes scanning everywhere in case there was an attack. "So, is this where we part ways, Shibuki?" Asuma rose an eyebrow, as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes it is. I appreciate everything you and your comrades have done. Thank you." He turned with a smile and walked inside his village gates, leaving the teams to return to Konoha. Several days later they arrived, with Sakura complaining about how hot it was.

"Shut it, Haruno. Look, the gates are right in sight, okay? Just please for the love of Kami, shut up." Naruto growled out, losing his temper. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but Naruto placed his hand on the hilt of Kubikiribōchō, effectively silencing him. They arrived at the gates of Konoha, as Naruto showed the gate ninja his papers. He walked inside, followed by Ino and Shikamaru as he turned to look at Asuma, "Go to Lady Tsunade?"

"No. Me and Kakashi here will handle that. You and Team 7 are dismissed and are allowed to have today and tomorrow off. Have fun." Asuma smirked, watching as the kids walked off. "Well, let's go Kakashi." They shunshined to Tsunade's office, only to see their village leader snoring on some paperwork.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ino had headed home with plans to meet up with Shikamaru and Ten-Ten later for a double date. Naruto took off his shirt, revealing toned muscles as he turned to Ino, seeing her in her bra. He walked over to her, kissing her gently. "You okay, hime?" He asked softly, cupping her cheek with his hand. She nuzzled his hand, letting out a sigh. Naruto's face softened, knowing all too well the look she wore on her face. She was missing Anko, as Naruto was. She clung to him, her hands gripping his shoulders as soft green eyes looked up into his, tears welling up in them. Naruto said nothing as he wiped her tears away, wishing to take away her sadness. Soon, the tears began to fall more rapidly, as she sobbed. Naruto held her, rubbing her back as she wept her eyes out. She closed her eyes, the tears still falling, her face buried within the gape of his neck. After thirty minutes, she fell asleep, Naruto laying her down on the bed. He entered the back yard, as he sat down with his legs crossed. He began to meditate, as soon he entered his mind.

_Naruto's mindscape_

He walked along the swept clean hallway, as he opened the door to see Kyuubi reading in a chair by a fireplace. The fire crackled and sparked, as wood crumbled and burned, soon embers. Naruto walked over, placing a few more logs on as he sat down beside her. "Hey Kyuu-chan." He said, looking down at his hands. The most powerful of tailed demons lowered her book, raising a thin red eyebrow as she gazed down at her jailer. Something was bothering him, and a certain hunch told her that it was the other blonde that occupied the apartment Naruto had. She sighed, not knowing how to help. She marked the place in her book, before closing it and setting it down to the side of her chair.

**"What is it, Naru-kun? Is it Ino again?" **She asked, her heart strings being tugged on when he nodded her head. **"What to you plan on doing?" **She titled her head, wanting to her his plan.

"I don't have anything planned, Kyuubi-chan. I'm out of options for her. Her father can't even get far within her mind before being kicked out. The death of Anko changed her forever, and it is making her sick. I have an idea, but I'm not sure how it would work." Came the soft reply, as he closed his eyes, racking his brain for thoughts.

**"Pray tell, what's your idea? It might work." **Kyuubi replied, trying to give the young adult some confidence. She was sure whatever he put his mind to, he could accomplish.

"Well, next time Inochi goes into Ino's mind, I could go with him, and perhaps help her. I could create a genjutsu within her mind, and make it of Anko. That way, whenever Ino's feeling alone or scared without her, she could go into her mind and talk to Anko. Should I try?" He asked. "I'm just so scared...I want her healthy again. I want Anko back again, but I'm not sure how I could revive her from the dead. That in itself is wrong, disrupting the dead."

**"I'll research some books and see if there's a way to bring Anko back. I'm sure there is, but I don't know what it would do to her. For now, go to Ino, and help her. Stay safe." **The fox demon turned to her book, as Naruto was thrust from his mind, and back into the living world.

_Exit Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes, rising to his feet before he left the house, intent on finding Inochi. Perhaps his plan could work. Arriving at the T and I station, he walked inside, heading towards Ibiki. "Hey old man, have you seen Inochi?" He asked, shaking Ibiki's hand.

"Yeah, runt, I have. Why do you need him?" Came the reply, as Ibiki gazed over at his son.

"Well, Ino's been having nightmares, and it's making her sick, to say the least. Her training has declined, but when she does train, she lashes out at me and Shikamaru. I have a plan, however." Naruto said lowly, being paranoid.

"What is that plan, if I may ask?" Curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he wanted to know what Naruto had in mind.

"That, old man, is a secret." Naruto gave a foxy smile. "So where's Inochi?"

"He is at the flower shop, helping his wife." Ibiki could ask no more questions or interrogate him, as Naruto turned and started walking towards the door. He arrived at the flower shop, opening the door as Inochi looked up and offered a smile.

"Ah, Naruto, what can I do for you?" He asked, leaning against the counter top.

"Well, it's about Ino. You have been kicked from her mind everytime you have tried to enter it, correct?" Receiving a nod, Naruto continued, "Well, I was thinking, perhaps take me with you, if that's possible. From there, I'll create a temporary genjutsu within her mind to give her the image, thoughts and feelings of Anko. Whenever Ino misses her, or is feeling alone, she can meditate and talk to Anko. Willing to give it a try?"

Inochi rubbed his chin, deep in thought. After a while he spoke, "It could work. However, due to the risk of it only being temporary, once the genjutsu wears off, she could go insane. And as her father, it's my duty to help her anyway I can, but I would feel responsible should something go wrong."

"Don't, sir, it's my plan which makes it my fault should anything go wrong. Let me know if you're willing to give it a try. For now, I have to go gather Shikamaru, Gaara and Ino for training. Just consider it." Turning, he exited the flower shop as he looked up to the skies, frowning slightly. "Please let this work...for her sake."

* * *

Alright guys, this was chapter 4. I apologize for it being short, but I have had writers block, and I'm trying to come up with more ideas to keep the sequel running. If you all have ideas, PM me. I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten from you guys. You give me inspiration to continue.

-V


	4. A Cure to Ino's Insanity

Here's Ch 4. I hope you guys enjoy. In this chapter, Naruto will execute his plan in an attempt to heal Ino's fragile mind.

-V

* * *

Entering his house, Naruto went into the bedroom, shaking his beautiful mistress awake. Ino's eyes fluttered open, as she yawned stretching. "Yes love?" She asked, cuddling up to him in his arms. Naruto held her chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

"Well, I have a plan to help on several things. But it's going to be a surprise okay? You're going to have to trust me on this one, alright?" She nodded, while Naruto let out a sigh, "Alright, c'mon. We have to go find your father." They traveled to the flower shop where Inochi was waiting.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Ino asked, looking between the most important men in her life.

"Well flower, Naruto came up with a plan to help lessen the nightmares of Anko's passing, and he's going to go inside your mind with me. He has it all under control. Do you trust us?" He gazed into his daughter's eyes which held nothing but trust and compassion. She nodded while Inochi and his wife gathered around her. "Alright flower, sit down." Once Ino was sitting, he and Naruto linked arms before Inochi performed his family jutsu, crying out, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Their minds left their bodies and flew into Ino's as Naruto began on his plan.

_Ino's mindscape_

Inochi and Naruto stood in a field of flowers, and off in the distance was two versions of Ino. One was the Ino Naruto fell in love with and who was present when Anko was alive but looked like a child, and the other was an Ino with black hair and pink streaks through it, a more gothic look to her normal attire. "Ino?" Naruto questioned, looking at the two. The gothic version of Ino looked away while the normal Ino approached.

"Naruto?" She whispered. She fell into his arms as she trembled. "The other version...she's hurting me. She torments me and taunts me about Anko's death...I'm scared. She locks me out of my own mind and lashes out against you guys while training...I...I want her gone. Can you help me?" She looked up at him, while Naruto nodded.

"Stand back flower." Naruto passed Ino towards Inochi as he strode over to the other Ino. "Hello, my dark little flower." The gothic version regarded him with a quizzical look, before she motioned for him to continue, "I'm sorry to say this love, but you're going to have to come with us back into the real world so Ino can finally be at peace."

"I don't see why I have to. This is my mind as well." Came the reply. She reached a gloved hand back as she brushed her hair out of her face. "I like it here. The only problem is that me and her can't live in harmony. If there was a way we could, then we wouldn't have any problems. I have anger issues against Anko's death, and I lash out at you guys unconsciously. I don't wish to harm the guy I love." She purred, walking over to Naruto as she placed a hand on his chest. Naruto rose an eyebrow with a faint blush, realizing it was still Ino, but wasn't at the same time. She pressed her lips against his, only to be jerked back by someone.

The teenager version of Ino threw the dark version to the ground, her arms crossed over her chest. "You may be a part of me, but this is MY mind! You do not belong here, and you are not able to control me! Your control over me stops now. If you wish to stay, you listen to me right now!" The dark version stood up as she wiped blood from her mouth. The two stood across from each other, before they lashed out, locked in combat.

Naruto went to intervene, but a tug on his jacket made him stop. He looked down to see the child Ino. "Don't interrupt, Naruto. They are fighting for control over our mind. If the dark version wins, the Ino you know and love will be there, but she will be more dark and unforgiving towards anyone but you and Shikamaru. If the normal one wins, things will return to normal."

"And what if it's a tie?" Inochi questioned, watching as the two Ino's collided once more, a bright light filling the area they occupied. Naruto shielded his eyes and eventually dropped his hand to see a single Ino standing there. She had blonde hair with black and pink streaks, eyeliner, black fingernail polish, a few more piercings than normal, and her outfit was purple and black. She walked over to Naruto, hugging him tightly as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Naruto wiped it away, before stepping back. "Hang on." He quickly created a clone, with the clone transforming itself into Anko. Ino gasped, approaching it hesitantly.

"A...Anko?" Ino whispered, while Anko said nothing. Ino looked at Naruto, who nodded. Ino walked closer, reaching at trembling hand out to touch Anko's cheek.

"It's me, hime. I'll be back soon enough before you know it." She gave her infamous smile, giving a peace sign. Ino burst out into tears, clinging to Anko who held her and rubbed her back. "Shhh hime. Shhhh. I'm here now okay? Whenever you're feeling alone or scared or have nightmares, simply come into your mind and I shall be here. I'm not powerful enough to return to the real world yet, and Naruto isn't powerful enough either. I will return before you know it. I love you both. Naruto, keep this feisty one in check until I make a comeback." Naruto nodded, before Anko kissed Ino one last time. Ino blushed deeply as Naruto and Inochi waved goodbye, leaving Ino's mind. Ino sighed in content, staying in Anko's arms.

_Exit Ino's mindscape_

Naruto opened his eyes to see Ino shedding tears of happiness. She hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck as she burrowed her face into his neck. "Thank you...Thank you so much Naruto. I can finally sleep better at night knowing Anko's close by." She whispered, tears falling from her face. Naruto rubbed her tears away as he tilted her head up. He kissed her gently as he leaned into whisper into her ear.

"You know, she never really left us. She was inside us all along, where all our loved ones go even if their bodies and souls depart from this world. Besides, I have a plan to bring her back. That is, if you want her to. Or would you rather leave her in peace?" She signaled she would discuss it with him later as she turned to her parents.

"Daddy, Mom, thank you for supporting me and being there for me through out this whole ordeal. I will be trying to help more at the flower shop when I can." She quickly kissed them on the cheek as she drug Naruto out of the store. Once they were home, she pushed him onto the couch, straddling him as she kissed him deeply. "Thank you, Naru-kun. I appreciate it, I really do. Now, you mentioned earlier that you were going to bring her back or if I wanted her to stay dead. Now I have one question. Are you dense enough to think that I wouldn't want her to return to us?"

Naruto smiled slightly, before he chuckled, "Fair enough. Me and Kyuubi are working on a way to bring her back, and if we do succeed, she will be more demon than human. She will retain her human features, but she will be more like me." He growled, feeling Ino's teeth sink into his neck.

"And why the fuck am I not part demon yet?" She asked sternly, glaring into his eyes.

"You never asked." Came the blunt reply as she blushed. "I will gladly turn you into my demon mistress, but not until Anko returns to us." He nuzzled her, smiling as she nuzzled back. He may be going demon, but that doesn't mean he was completely evil. He cared for his loved ones. Kyuubi taught him to cherish his loved ones and protect them and he can be nice and kind around them. But when it's business or anything else, he would have to put the caring side away and let the demon roam free.

"You know how the gothic version looked within my mind?" Ino asked, seeing her lover nod. "Well, I think that's going to be my new look. It's sexy, dangerous, and I personally liked it. So, we're going to go shopping here soon." Naruto paled slightly, only perking up when Ino whispered in his ear, "I'll let you help me pick out some lingerie for you, me and Anko in bed. Sound fair?" Naruto nodded, a cheeky grin on his face. Ino smirked, kissing his head as she traveled down, her lips pecking at his neck, down his chest and thighs as her hands unzipped his pants. She pulled them and his boxers down, one hand cupping his balls while her lips kissed the tip of his member. Naruto looked down at her, while Ino winked. She massaged his balls while taking the head in her mouth as she began sucking softly.

Naruto closed his eyes, allowing Ino to continue her service. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, going down farther each time she went down. Eventually she was all the way down to the base, her throat relaxing to fully accommodate his size. She went the extra mile, gagging on his cock as she tried to fit his balls in her mouth, her tongue sticking out to lick the underside of them. His pubic hair tickled her nose, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the scent of her man and the muskiness of it. She came up for air as her hand pumped up and down on his member, jacking him off. Naruto groaned quietly, sitting back and relaxing as she continued. She smiled, jacking him off still as she went down, taking a testicle into her mouth. She sucked on it gently, her tongue swirling around it before she moved onto the other one.

She then moved back onto his cock, bobbing her head up and down vigorously, wanting to taste him. She felt his hand ball up in her hair, as he wanted control. She allowed it, as she began getting throatfucked by him, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Each time it went back in, her mouth went to the base, gagging on his cock. She slurped up any pre-cum, saliva drenching his cock as she was allowed up for air. She quickly stripped off her clothes, rubbing her pussy as she went back down onto his cock. He grunted, thrusting faster and harder, her gags increasing his lust and arousal. She moaned, sliding a finger inside herself as Naruto came. His seed filled her mouth and easily slid down her throat, some dribbling out onto his cock. She licked any off her mouth and his cock, cleaning him up before she rubbed her ass on his cock, moaning. "Punish me Naru-kun." She purred. "I want you to ravish me like you did on our anniversary. I know we've only done anal once or twice, and this time we'll be doing it again. So fuck me like there's no tomorrow." She said this with lust in her voice, but at the same time it was a command as well.

Naruto pushed her head onto a pillow, her ass up in the air. She moaned, loving being controlled by him like this. He rubbed her pussy as he slid the tip of his cock into her asshole. She moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. He slid a few more inches in, before sliding in halfway. She groaned, moaning into the pillow as he started thrusting in and out slowly. He grabbed her hips, sliding in and out, increasing in speed each time he went deeper within her ass. She moaned loudly, rubbing her pussy as he thrust faster within her. He grunted, sweat gleaming on his body and hers as well as he went in all the way, his cock against her asshole, his balls slapping up against her swollen pussy lips. He fingered her slowly, teasing her before he continued to fuck his beloved flower.

"Harder, faster." She panted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in ecstasy. Naruto did as he was told, Ino's moans increasing as she felt his cock throb within her, Naruto about to bust his load once more. She slammed her hips up against his each time he slid in and out. She cried out in complete pleasure as she climaxed. Naruto grunted, cuming as well, his seed shooting out and filling up her asshole. He panted, pulling out as a little bit more cum spurted onto her back. She rolled over, cum pouring out of her ass as she reached up and kissed him deeply. "I love you, Naruto, so much. Shower with me?"

Naruto nodded, carrying her to the shower as the two showered and cleaned themselves of the smell of sex. Once done, Naruto dried them off and carried her to bed where she soon fell asleep. She was exhausted from sex, as she usually was due to how vigorous Naruto was when they made love. Naruto smiled, getting dressed as he created a few clones. "You all guard her with your lives, understand?" The clones nodded as Naruto exited, heading towards Gaara's residence. They had to plan out their next move, and they had to get busy gathering up their reinforcements.

* * *

What do you all think of this chapter? Anko's hinting at returning, and there was a lemon for you! Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you all want the lemon more detailed or less, let me know in the reviews.

-V


	5. A new task! Rock and Lava!

Here's Ch 5. I hope you guys enjoy.

-V

* * *

"So do we have a plan?" Gaara spoke, gazing over at his brother.

"Kill anyone that stands in our way?" Came the reply, Naruto sharpening his kunai.

"I meant something more...practical. Shikamaru, got anything?" Gaara asked, turning his raccoon like eyes onto the lazy genius.

"We have clones digging secret tunnels within and under Konoha. Once we gather up enough forces, we can lead the followers to safety as Naruto and you wreak havoc here. Knowing the ninja of this village, you two will have your hands full. You're going to want help, right?"

"Fuck no. We got this, Shikamaru. Hell, with Gaara's one tail and my nine tails, I'm pretty sure we can. I mean, the raccoon and the fox destroyed countless of ninja before they were imprisoned." Naruto said with a cocky tone.

"That's the thing, Naruto. They're imprisoned within you, and while you two are merging with the demons and getting their chakra, what makes you think you'll be able to take on however many Jonin Konoha has to offer? Not to mention Lady Tsunade, should she defend this village." Shikamaru countered, gazing over at his long time friend. Naruto was confident, but at the same time, confidence could cost him in defeat.

Naruto sighed, realizing he was right. "Okay then. We'll do it your way. But if you and Ino really want to help out, I can turn you all into demons before we strike. It will take about two months in advance to fully kick in, so to speak. So you and her have seven months to decide if you want to change or not. Regardless, if we're done, I think we should go train. I'll go pick up Ino. Catch you guys later." The blonde left the house, heading towards his.

"Well shit. That could have went better. Why is he getting so confident?" Shikamaru asked, breathing out a sigh of irritation.

"I think the power is overwhelming him, and he's releasing it in terms of confidence. I don't think he's truly that cocky. Just murderous and can't kill anything yet." Gaara replied as he left, heading for the training field. Shikamaru groaned, following behind him.

* * *

"Again." A series of punches connected with a tree, heavy breathing filled the air. "Alright Gaara, hit me with your best." Naruto spoke, eyeing his brother. The sand jinchūriki launched himself at Naruto, his fists flying at him with tremendous speed and strength. Naruto jumped back, dodging a few of them as the others connected. Naruto's hand grabbed Gaara's fist, twisting it around behind Gaara's back. "You're learning, which is good. Shikamaru, Ino, how are you two holding up?"

"We're doing fine, boss." Shikamaru's reply came, as he dodged an attack from a clone. He slammed his palm into the clone's nose, before running a kunai into it's forehead. The clone dropped, before two more jumped into the fray. Shikamaru smirked, performing several handsigns in quick succession as he cried out, "Shadow Style: Exploding Spike Technique!" Shikamaru moved his hands around, his shadow grabbing nearby shadows as it launched the spikes at the clones, the spikes all too real. One clone dodged, while the other was impaled on a tree, before dropping to the ground the shadow disappearing. The clone tackled Shikamaru, the two rolling around in the dirt. The clone got a few hits in, before Shikamaru headbutted him, snapping its neck.

Ino didn't reply as she threw several exploding tags around her in a circle, the explosions destroying any clone nearby that was caught in the blast radius. She ran through the smoke, jumping into the air as she snapped one's neck with her thighs, gouging another's eyes out. The two clones disappeared, three more leaped towards her. She smirked, landing as she vaulted over one, throwing it against a tree before quickly jabbing her fist into the second one's throat. The third rushed her, only for Ino to draw a single senbon needle. She waited until the clone was a few feet away from her, before she used the log substitution technique. She landed behind the clone, stabbing it within the head before she turned around, throwing two more at the clones whom had gotten back up. "Done with my clones."

Naruto jumped back from an attack from Gaara, the two evenly matched. They clashed, each trying to gain the upper hand. Naruto growled, his eyes turning red while Gaara's turned yellow. Chakra formed around their bodies, growing in height as electricity began to crackle between the two. Naruto jumped back, smoke swirling within his hand while Gaara had sand. Taking off into a sprint, the two energies collided, creating a miniature explosion as the two balls canceled each other out. Naruto was slammed up against a tree, while Gaara hit the ground. The two got up, smoke slowly leaving the area. The chakra vanished from their bodies, as they powered down back to normal. "Everyone alright?" He called out, coughing slightly.

"Yeah, me and Ino are fine. Next time, go to a wasteland to battle." Came the lazy drawl from Shikamaru.

"I think we might have overdid it, Uzumaki." Gaara called out from his position.

"Yeah, maybe. Regardless, let's go see what Lady Tsunade has for us." The four left the training ground in a state of destruction and chaos. Trees were uprooted and destroyed, the ground caked with explosion craters and discarded weapons. Whomever used that training ground next would wonder what happened before they arrived.

Entering Lady Tsunade's office, they found the Sanin asleep with drool on her paperwork, a bottle of sake next to her hand. "Uh...Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru called out, only for the Hokage to give a small snore. "Well...any ideas?" He asked, looking at the others. Naruto sighed, pulling out a water bottle as he walked over to her. Before anyone could object, the water bottle was uncapped and water was pouring from the top. The liquid landed on her head, as her fist shot out to connect with Naruto's body. He went through the wall, landing on the balcony outside. She arose, raising an eyebrow, "What is it? Want a mission?" Not awaiting an answer, she began to rummage through some folders before she pulled one out. "You four are going to the country of Lava and Rock, to try to strike a treaty. Asuma has agreed that you all are ready to go out on your own. Should they attack you first, defend yourselves. Understand?"

They all nodded, while Naruto let out a groan. Ino and Shikamaru went to get him up, while Gaara eyed Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, why are we going alone?"

"Well it's only a C rank mission. Your skills are well above Chunin, Gaara and you four operate exceptionally as a unit. You all leave tomorrow at dawn. Go home, get a good nights rest, and be ready. You all are dismissed." The team left, while Tsunade let out a groan. The paperwork seemed to be growing in size each time she blinked. She reached into her sake drawer, only to find it empty. "Son of a bitch. I'm out of booze." She noticed the bottle, and reached for it, only for it to be knocked over and the remaining drink to be spilled onto the floor. She promptly began to cry at the loss of her beloved booze.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and the others were at the gate at 5:55 AM. The sun hadn't even began to rise, but they wanted to get a headstart. They began to travel, going through Wave Country, the team stopping to check on Tazuna and Inari. The town of Wave was thriving and prospering ever since Naruto and the rest of Team 10 got rid of Gatou. They were happy, unafraid, and there was a statue of Team 10 in the town center. Gaara got a chuckle out of that, seeing the younger versions of Team 10 posed in such a silly fashion.

Walking up to the steps of Tazuna's house, Naruto knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal an older looking Inair, probably around 14 or 15. "Hey kid, how's it going?" Naruto said with his infamous foxy grin. Inari wrapped Naruto in a hug, laughing happily. "Where's the old man?"

"He's inside. Please, come in, come in!" Inari said, ushering them all inside. "Is this a new teammate?" He asked, looking at Gaara.

"Yes I am. My name is Gaara. Nice to meet you." Within the years he was at Konoha, Naruto and the others tried to make him civilized, which was a very long, hard task.

Tazuna came into the living room, greeting them all. "Naruto, what are you all doing here?"

"We're on a mission for Lady Tsunade. We're just passing through to get to the country of Lava and Rock." Shikamaru answered, gazing over at the old man with a fond smile.

"Ah, Lava and Rock eh? I heard it's pretty dangerous there, so you four be careful. If you all wish, you can stay here for the night, and on your way back through. We have plenty of food, and plenty of room to fill." Tazuna said chuckling, glad the nina from so long ago were back.

"That sounds lovely, Tazuna-San." Ino said, a small smile on her face. The team set up their room, while Tsunami began dinner. The two groups began to talk about what transpired since Naruto left Wave. The bridgebuilders' family was amazed at what happened during the invasion of Konoha, the trip to Kiri, and Anko's death. At the mention of Anko's death, silence fell upon the dinner table, their story finished.

"Well, that's quite something that happened." Tazuna said quietly.

"Yeah. If you guys find us gone when you all wake up, do not be alarmed. We have to get this mission done, however. It's urgent, according to Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said respectively.

"It's not a problem, Shikamaru. We understand. Just don't forget about us on your way through!" Inari said, mock glaring at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, squirt." Naruto answered, smirking.

The family and team finished their dinners, talking about things in general in the living room before they all retired to their bedrooms. The next morning, Naruto and the team were up and leaving the Land of Waves at exactly dawn, well before the others were awake. Leaving the house behind, they continued on their way to the Land of Lava and Rock.

Naruto and his team had left the Land of Waves about two hours ago. they were now close to the Country of the Earth located northwest of the Fire Country. Shikamaru was drawing a plan, he knew the Village Hidden in Lava and the Village hidden in Stone were in conflict. They would have to be the mediator of this battle, the leader of the village of Lava had requested help from Konohagakure in exchange for an alliance.

Tsunade and the Konoha council did not know, is that this country is inhabited by little demons in human form. Naruto planned to talk directly with the leader, and form an alliance between his party and Village of knew that while walking would have problems with Iwa, the hatred they hold for Konoha is more alive than ever. The Third War was devastating to Stone. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Gaara would have to convince the Tsuchikage to give up the little war with Lava and avoid conflict.

Next to a mountain, Naruto paused, turning to his companions. "Hey guys, let's set up camp beside this mountain in front of us. We need to be reassured, we do not know how we will be received in Iwa, and in the event of a hostile climate we need to be rested for a fight." said Naruto with Ino in his arms looking for a good point on the mountain.

"Problematic, isn't it?" Shikamaru muttered following him next to Gaara.

Finding a good place to sleep, they were astonished at the spectacle that saw the top of the mountain. The wind blew from the north, and passed over the chains of mountains, carrying small rocks from the Earth Country to neighboring countries. _**"Y'know, this is known as the "Rock Rain." It's quite amazing, isn't it Naruto?"**_Naruto didn't reply, looking up at the spectacle.

Ino and Naruto slept together and embraced, Shikamaru found a foothold and fell asleep, Gaara dozed leaning a rock. Naruto had left a Kage Bunshin watching them in case of a surprise attack.

After dawn, Naruto and his team did their obligations morning and headed to Iwa. After two hours, they spotted a surrounded by rocky mountain ranges consisting of small narrow waterfalls around the village providing a natural fortress. After sighting the gate, came in front of two guards were on alert now seeing Konoha-nins in front.

"Declares its business in Iwa, Konoha slag," said one angry Chunnin brown skin and brown hair.

"We are here to talk with their leader, here is the letter of our hokage directed at him, "Naruto replied monotonamente delivering the letter to the guard.

Both Chunin drifted away and were having a little private conversation, returning after a few minutes."

"Wait here, while I deliver the letter to our Tsuchikage-sama, and see if he is interested in talking with you, "said the chunnin disappearing in a Shunshin.

Naruto waited patiently along with his team, not even five minutes passed and he realized many ninja around the surrounding with a small murderous intent.

Two more minutes and heard a voice tired and old.

"So you brats just come to my village and demand to speak with me? Have you no idea what's going on between our village and Lava?" he said.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Gaara turned his body and saw an old man with a beard and mustache triangular corners angular. He has a big red nose and thick eyebrows rectangular. The top of his head is completely bald, although he has some white hair on the back and sides of your head that vaguely resemble a chonmage haircut style, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon in a tuft. The man wears a green coat and yellow with a red collar. Underneath he wears a jacket Iwagakure.

They had no doubt this man is the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōnoki.

* * *

What do you guys think of this chapter? I have had help on this, so I would like to thank Rikudou Naruto for helping me. I appreciate it, man. Leave a review.

-V


End file.
